


迟钝

by echosounder



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echosounder/pseuds/echosounder
Summary: 琼恩慢慢转过头去看罗柏，罗柏试图用眼神示意他，琼恩迷茫了两秒，罗柏在他的眼睛里看见了恍然大悟的光芒。“嗯……”琼恩斟酌着措辞，“你怎么知道罗柏和——”





	迟钝

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于哈利波特第二部结尾，金妮撞见珀西和他的女朋友接吻。  
极度ooc！沙雕脑洞！

“罗柏谈恋爱了！”艾莉亚高声宣布，丝毫不在意哥哥就在身边，而且被呛得不轻。

“艾莉亚，你最好知道你在说什么。”罗柏试图严厉地教训妹妹，但没用，艾莉亚才不吃他这一套。

长桌上的人都尽力往艾莉亚这边凑，希望能听到更多八卦，艾莉亚对于这么多人关注罗柏的感情生活感到诧异——她永远意识不到自己的哥哥在整个学校有多少追求者，她清了清嗓子，准备展开“关于罗柏是否恋爱以及恋爱对象”的主题演讲。

“我去扫帚间的时候看到罗柏在和一个人接吻，”艾莉亚得意地说，“所以，罗柏你要不要告诉我们真相？”

“艾莉亚——”

“琼恩！”罗柏想要辩解的企图被艾莉亚另一声大喊打断，“琼恩！快过来！”

罗柏一手捂脸，撑在长桌上，却悄悄给琼恩使眼色，让他别过来。

可惜琼恩似乎没有领悟他的意思，他加快了步子，大概是以为罗柏已经快要咽过气去了，鉴于艾莉亚看起来那么急切，他实在想不到除了魁地奇和决斗外有什么能让她那样激动。

“怎么了？”私生子努力挤过艾莉亚和罗柏身边的人群，“你还好吗，罗柏？”

“他好得不得了！”艾莉亚揽住同父异母的哥哥的肩，“毕竟恋爱让人精神焕发嘛。”

琼恩慢慢转过头去看罗柏，罗柏试图用眼神示意他，琼恩迷茫了两秒，罗柏在他的眼睛里看见了恍然大悟的光芒。

“嗯……”琼恩斟酌着措辞，“你怎么知道罗柏和——”

罗柏的肺像是被一只手瞬间抓紧，条件反射一般狠踢了琼恩一脚，琼恩吃痛地倒吸一口气，正想转过头质问一句，就已经被艾莉亚激动地拍了拍背——力气不小，琼恩忍住没有咳嗽出声。

“我看见他在扫帚间里接吻了！”艾莉亚依旧眉飞色舞，罗柏稍微松了口气，看来没有人听见刚才琼恩话里不对劲的地方。

琼恩了然地点头，罗柏忽然又有一种不好的预感。

“所以你看见了——”

“没错！”艾莉亚又一次打断琼恩的问话。罗柏搞不懂世界上怎么会有艾莉亚这样叫人烦恼又叫人喜爱的姑娘。

“所以罗柏，你就承认吧！”艾莉亚坚决地看着他，于是长桌上十几双眼睛都看向他。

连琼恩也看着他。

“也许是时候告诉他们了，”琼恩慢慢地说，罗柏在内心尖叫让琼恩不要说下去了，“其实——”

“好吧，艾莉亚！”罗柏攸地站起来，“我的确和某人在交往。”

“你瞧我说的没错吧！”

“但是——”罗柏的声音变得严厉，大家的议论声变小了，罗柏满意地清了清嗓子，找回来了他级长的声音，“我有自由恋爱的权利，也有不告诉你对方是谁的权利，”他飞快地看了一眼琼恩，应该没有人发现，他想，“所以艾莉亚，如果你看见对方是谁，我不介意你告诉大家，但如果你没有，请你尊重我的隐私。”

大家的目光重新转向艾莉亚，琼恩终于露出正确的恍然大悟的样子。

“好吧，”艾莉亚说得有些磕磕绊绊，“我的确没看见，但我可以肯定那是个黑色卷发的美人！”

好了，这下轮到琼恩涨红了脸。

“你怎么知道是个美人？”一个一年级的小学弟问道。

“因为罗柏把那个人包得死紧，半点也不肯给我看。”艾莉亚愤愤地说，无辜的小学弟缩了缩脑袋，闭上了嘴。

“你尽可以猜测，”罗柏做出胜利者的姿态，人们自动为他让出一条路，“但我没有办法陪你玩这些无聊的游戏，所以请允许我离开去办一些更重要的事情。”他特意强调了更重要的事情这几个字，艾莉亚愤怒地朝他挥了挥拳头。

罗柏大步离开，留给大家一个潇洒的背影。接着，他忽然停下，转身对挤在人群中的琼恩说：“琼恩，走吧，记得教授让我们去收集成熟的草药吗？”

众人看见琼恩之前健全的双腿现在有点一瘸一拐向前走去。

“所以罗柏喜欢黑色卷发的姑娘。”一个声音打破了沉默，接着大家开始讨论如何让自己的头发变黑，或者如何让自己的头发变卷，或者两者都有。

艾莉亚瘪瘪嘴，挫败地坐下，心里愈发好奇那个人到底是谁。

也许该问问琼恩。艾莉亚想，他们一向走得很近，而琼恩可不像罗柏那样，他对艾莉亚一向诚实。

——————

“我以为咱们昨天就把草药收完了。”琼恩的小腿肚子隐隐作痛，这让他的语气不禁有些怨怼，“如果是那堆曼德拉草要成熟了的话，我可不会和你一起去遭罪。”

罗柏将他拉进级长休息室，长长地叹了口气，“我不得不说，琼恩，你真是有点儿迟钝。”

琼恩对这个结论皱了皱眉，但他已经学会了不再辩解，也许他是有点迟钝，拉文克劳的耶哥蕊特赏了他一个耳光加一句“你什么也不懂，琼恩雪诺”，而他最近才回味过来这到底是怎么一回事。

“我可是把你救了出来，”罗柏坐在床沿上，语气听起来放松了不少，“天知道你一个人在那儿艾莉亚会问出些什么。”

“说到这个，艾莉亚到底是什么时候看到的？”琼恩回忆着，“为什么我一点也不记得？”

“就是昨天收草药之后，”罗柏反省着自己的大意，“扫帚间，该死，我一定是忘了施咒。”

“但你居然记得给我施咒，我什么也看不见听不见，也许我可以有所警觉的。”

“不管怎么说，还好我反应够快，把你包起来了。”罗柏有些后怕，“要是叫艾莉亚看到了，恐怕不出一个小时全校都会知道。”

“是啊。”琼恩附和着。不知道为什么，对于罗柏对公开的后怕有些闷闷不乐，奇怪，他明明也不愿意让别人知道。琼恩想不明白，于是揉了揉自己依旧发疼的腿肚子。

“我是不是太用力了？”罗柏蹲身掀开琼恩的长袍卷起长裤，琼恩的小腿上有一道新鲜的淤青，罗柏倒吸了一口气，轻轻地抚摸那里的伤痕。

“你本可以用眼神示意我一下。”琼恩在罗柏的手指触碰到自己时瑟缩了一下，罗柏无奈地抬起头。

“我给你使的眼色比礼堂天花板的蜡烛还多。”罗柏抽出魔杖，低声吟唱治疗咒语，淤青渐渐小腿，琼恩往腿肚子上戳了戳，就像没有过伤一样。

“我很抱歉，我太心急了。”罗柏低声说道。

“我也很抱歉我太迟钝了。”琼恩真诚地回答，罗柏不禁笑出声来。

“好吧，我还能说什么呢？”

罗柏凑近他，这会儿琼恩看起来倒是机灵得不行，嘴角带着笑，一只手搭上了哥哥的后颈。

“我喜欢你的迟钝。”


End file.
